onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Charlotte Linlin
}} }} , also known as , is the last Yonko to be named, and the only female one of the four.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 59 Chapter 581 and Episode 490, Eustass Kid mentions Big Mam as one of the three remaining Yonko. Her epithet was first revealed just after the Battle of Marineford and the death of the Yonko Whitebeard, and her real name was first mentioned by Pappug in the Fishman Island Arc. Appearance Along with Kaido, Linlin has yet to make an actual appearance, but the pirate's silhouette is visible in Monkey D. Garp's explanation of the Yonko. Based on the silhouette, she has a wide grin and long curly hair that goes around her head in an extended fashion. Her Jolly Roger is a skull with thick lips (indicating the wearing of lipstick) and wearing a pirate tricorne, on a fluffy background (which could represent her hair in some fashion) with several canes crossed behind it (one on the right, three stacked together on the left), in place of normal crossbones. A tree is seen coming out of the cane on the bottom right. Personality Not much of her personality is known. She appears to like sweets as she asked to be paid in in-tern of candies. She seems to be obsessed with them as the Minister of the Left comments that she is a monster who would destroy Fishman Island, all for the sake of sweets. She seems to have somewhat of a capitalist mindset, as Pappug thinks she is protecting Fishman Island with a business perspective, as the deal made with the candy would qualify as racketeering. It also appears she is or is known to be quite ruthless, as the Minister was struck with apprehension and fear when it was realized her payment could not be made that month, and it was expressed that she is infamous for decimating islands over slight infractions. Abilities and Powers As one of the Yonko, Big Mam is one of the four most powerful pirates in the world. It is also known that Big Mam is now protecting Fishman Island in Whitebeard's place, indicating a powerful influence, similar to the late Yonko. It was also stated by the Gorosei that she is one of the few people capable of killing Teach. History After the Battle of Marineford and the death of Whitebeard, Fishman Island was once again vulnerable to pirate attacks. Big Mam then decided to protect it in Whitebeard's place with candy as payment, thus leading to the Candy Factory's creation.One Piece Manga - Chapter 610, Pappug mentions Big Mam's protection over Fishman Island. However, she rarely enforces the island's protection, doing nothing to protect it from the New Fishman Pirates' attack. After the battle concluded, she sends two of her men to collect the monthly candy pay, unaware that the factory was destroyed. The Minister of the Left then reveals that Big Mam would likely be infuriated with the lack of payment, possibly even destroying Fishman Island to get the candy. Translation and Dub Issues (above), and Chapter 610 (below).]] In One Piece Green: Secret Pieces, Linlin's epithet was romanized as Big Mom. But in Chapter 610, her name is romanized as Big Mam. As some romanization mistakes occur sometimes in data books, the romanization used in the chapter is the correct one. Trivia * She shares her name with real-life pirates Charlotte Badger and Charlotte de Berry. References Site Navigation de:Charlotte Linlin fr:Charlotte Linlin ca:Charlotte Linlin Category:Female Category:Yonko Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains